Locked In
by Joker and the Thief
Summary: Mamori is locked in the clubhouse with a certain blond-haired quarterback. Can the two survive each other through the night? Or will all hell break lose? HiruMamo rated T for language and "ahem" future events. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been seriously obsessed with this anime for a good while now. And so far, Hiruma/Mamori pairings are my most favorite. Can't get enough of this pairing! So, I wanted to write this I was listening to Fall Away by The Fray while I wrote this, so spare me. _Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21._**

**Title: Locked In**

**Rating/Genre:T-Romance/Humor**

**Characters: Hiruma, Mamori, mentions of others**

**Warning: strong language from Hiruma, and later warnings!**

* * *

**Locked In**

* * *

Today had been more stressful than usual for Anezaki Mamori. With all the preparations that had to be made for the Devil Bat's upcoming game against the Hakushu Dinosaurs, not to mention tests and exams and random student council meetings, all Mamori wanted to do when she got home was take a hot bath and bury into the warmth of her bed.

After checking twice that she had everything necessary to take home, she headed for the door of the clubhouse, passing a certain blond-haired quarterback as she did.

The said quarterback was heavily concentrated on the screen of his laptop, his fingers moving over the keys so fast it was almost like a blur. The sight made a twinge of emotion erupt in Mamori's heart. It was already 9:30pm. Didn't he ever get tired and go home? When did he go home? Did his family worry?

The Devil Bat manager sighed quietly and stopped walking, turning around slowly to face the distracted boy.

"Goodnight, Hiruma-kun." She called quietly.

"Nngh."

The grunted reply took her a bit off guard, although it was the most expected reply out of anything.

Mamori cleared her throat and repeated, "I said; goodnight, Hiruma-kun."

His fingers slowed for a split second and his eyes flashed in her direction, but then his fingers continued their lightening speed and his eyes turned back to the screen.

"Tch."

Mamori wasn't sure if it was her run-down nerves or the feeling of being ignored, but the sudden action had awakened an unknown pet peeve deep within her and before she knew what she was doing, she was standing directly in front of Hiruma, her hands on her hips and a pout on her lips.

"You know, you could _at least _say something back. No one is here for you to put on that fake attitude of yours."

All at once, the speedy typing halted, and dangerous crystal blue eyes darted up to stare into her ocean blue ones. One side of Hiruma's lip pulled up in a half-snarl.

"What do you want me to do? Sing you a fucking lullaby?"

The nerve of that...! Mamori could feel a vein popping out of her forehead. She rarely got this angry, but with being around Hiruma so much, it was becoming more and more occurring.

"Fine! Be that way!" She growled and stomped towards the door. "Shoving my kindness in my face? Well, that's the last time I show you any!"

Her hand grabbed the handle of the door and pulled back. "I'll just leave and--!"

She pulled on the door, but it didn't move.

Blinking once, she pulled again. "I'll just..."

The door didn't even budge.

"Eh?" She squeaked. Placing both hands on the handle, she pulled again. Still, it didn't move.

"Kekeke! A little weak are we, fucking manager?" Hiruma cackled from behind her.

Mamori's head whirled a 180 and sneered back at the blond devil. "I'm not weak! The door's just...well...I think it's locked."

"Pfft! It's not fucking locked! You're just a weakling!" Hiruma placed his laptop on the nearby table and stalked over to Mamori. Mumbling a few curse words under his breath, he locked both hands on the handle and gave a mighty heave.

The door did not move.

There was an awkward silence that followed. In the distance, a cricket chirped.

Mamori folded her arms and smirked. "_I'm _a weakling, huh?"

Hiruma shot her a deadly glare and growled at the door. "Fucking door..." He gave another mighty heave, and the stubborn door proved its strength against him.

Mamori let out a sigh, closed her eyes, and rubbed her aching temples. Oh, how she wanted to be home more than anything and block out all the stressful events of the day. Especially when--

_CH-CHIKK_

The familiar sound of a gun being cocked instantly brought the brunette out of her thoughts to see Diemon's psychotic quarterback with a rocket launcher rested on one shoulder, aimed at the ready.

"Kekekeke! This door's gonna be opened one way or another!" His trademark grin flashed as he put a finger on the trigger.

Being quick in action, Mamori flung herself in front of the door. "What are you doing!? Stop!"

"Fucking manager, move or I'll blow you along with it!"

"No! The Devil Bat's budget can't afford to fix anymore repairs done to the clubhouse!"

"The whole place is locked down! This is our only option, so move it!"

"Well, we'll just have to think of something else! Now put that thing down!"

It took a few seconds of heated staring before the rocket launcher was lowered. "Argh...whatever."

"Good." Mamori sighed exhaustedly. Hiruma tossed himself on the couch in a huff and stared at his manager as she was deep in thought.

They could call someone, like Sena or Kurita, or even Doburoku-sensei to come and unlock the door. But then again, Mamori had left her phone at home, and Kurita had accidentally sat on the only one that Hiruma would bring with him to practice a few days ago and crushed it flat, and since the clubhouse had yet tohave phone-wire installed yet, that plan was obviously a fail.

Why didn't anyone carry a key with them? Surely, Hiruma would have been entrusted with a key, so why didn't he have it with him today of all days? But Mamori couldn't put the blame on just Hiruma. As manager, she was supposed to have a spare with her at all times, but alas, she had left that too home along with her cellphone thinking that these things weren't needed today.

For the first time, Mamori was starting to get a headache from all the thinking. _'I guess it's the exhaustion.'_

"We could bust out a window or som--"

"No damage to the clubhouse!" She reminded loudly. From behind her, Hiruma huffed and sunk deeper into the cushion of the couch.

"Feh, well you better sprout out a plan soon, because this whole place'll go down in flames if it has to."

He started cackling to himself, most likely enjoying a pleasant mental image of himself fully loaded with weapons and walking from a huge ball of inferno that was once the clubhouse. It was times like these that had Mamori totally questioning his sanity. Sure he was nuts, but she was sure it was just a front; a fake to hide his true self, but she was more and more rejecting this thought.

Ignoring her insane schoolmate, she stared at the door. The more she did, the more her ideas swiveled into nothing. The clubhouse door had been replaced countless times. From tired and cranky football players after a practice to Kurita's overexcited fits, every time the door was destroyed it was decided that a stronger one was installed to endure stronger abuse. It had been weeks since the newest one had been installed and so far not a single scratch was on it, even when Jumonji was thrown against it in a friendly battle with Kuroki and Tagona and Sena had run so fast that he couldn't stop in time and smacked right into it.

Finally, Mamori let out an exhausted sigh and walked towards the couch where Hiruma was and plopped herself next to him. "It's hopeless..." she muttered feebly.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Mamori maneuvered herself to relax more into the cushiony comfort of the large couch and rested her head back. Hiruma on the other hand, suddenly sat with his back straight and one long leg floppily slung over the other. His lip twitched, his shoulders shifted, his folded arms would readjust themselves tighter to his chest.

"Can't believe two geniuses were beaten by a fucking plank of wood."

He was right, Mamori thought. Anezaki Mamori and Hiruma Youichi were two of the smartest beings on the Devil Bats, maybe even in Deimon. Their strategic plans and last minute brain-blasts knew no bounds, and anyone that knew them could tell you that if these two minds were to work together as one, the whole world would be at their command.

And as cunning as they were, who would have thought that such intelligent minds would be brought down by a single locked door?

Hiruma continued to grumble to himself, but was cut off as he heard strange sounds coming from the other side of the couch. His ears twitched. It sounded..._cute_. It reminded him of..._happy things._

His head snapped to the side to the cause of the noise. Not much a surprise when he found out that it was his manager, although the surprise came later when he found out that those strange little noises was her trying to stifle giggles.

"The hell you laughing at?" he asked angrily.

"Oh nothing," she continued to giggle with a hand covering her mouth, "it's just...what you said...it reminded me old stories that my mom would tell me when I was little."

Hiruma's eyes widened a bit, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Tch..."

Mamori glanced up at him through her long eyelashes. "Come on, doesn't it remind you of any old children stories?"

"Nope."

"What about Grasshopper and the Spider?"

"Never heard of it."

"The Old Lady and the Thief?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Surely you've heard of the story where the small mouse outwitted the mischievous cat and--"

"I'm not fucking Mother Goose's Story Time Book, okay!? I don't know any of these kiddy little fucking stories!"

Mamori tilted her head in confusion, her brows knitted together. "Hiruma-kun...you're parents never told you stories when you were young? I mean, not even when you had nightmares or couldn't sleep or anything like that?"

The reply she got was something she never would have expected from the Devil Bat quarterback. She watched as dozens of emotions flashed through those solid crystal blue eyes of his. His breathing picked up a hastier speed and his lips slowly pulled back to show vampire-like teeth starting to chatter with anger.

Mamori had never been scared of Hiruma like everyone else had. The first time she saw him and his demented actions, she knew right off the bat that it was a fake. But it was different this time. She couldn't help the small jump of pain in her chest...the small feeling of actual _fear _when she stared at Hiruma's sudden feral looking reaction. This was not some front or distraction...no...this was real.

"H-Hiruma-kun...?" She called out to him hesitantly.

In one fluid motion, he stood up, and the action caused Mamori to jump slightly. She looked up to see that his now rigid back was facing her and his face was hidden from her scanning eyes.

"...I'm gonna go take a shower..." he grumbled, then turned to walk out of the room and toward the shower rooms. Mamori stared at his retreating form, thinking whether or not it'd be a good idea to stop him.

_'Great...just great, Anezaki. You manage to make an awkward situation worse by saying something stupid instead of keeping your mouth shut!' _Her mind scolded her. She felt like punching herself in the head.

Hiruma was almost out of the room when he stopped at the entrance. "Hey." he called out without turning around. Mamori quickly snapped out of her thoughts and was at full attention. "Yeah?"

"...Get some sleep. I will not have you're ass dozing off during practice tomorrow." And with that, he left the room, leaving the brunette girl in awe. Her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened. Was he...showing kindness? To _her? _After what had just happened, she thought that surely Hiruma would have wanted her dead, but this was something totally out of the blue.

She grabbed her now pounding head in her hands. _'It feels like someone is kicking me in the head. Hiruma-kunis right; I do need some sleep.' _She glanced at the couch, and the thought of sleep sounded wonderful at the moment. And with that, she stretched her exhausted body on the couch and used her hands as a pillow.

_'Today has been so awkward. Hopefully tomorrow will be better after we get out of here. That is...if I even survive the night. What I said back there must have really struck a cord in Hiruma-kun. I only wish I knew why...'_

She yawned

_'...I could help him...'_

Her eyes began closing

_'...be there for him...be his shoulder...'_

Her breathing relaxed into a soft and steady rhythm

_'...Hiruma-kun...'_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: finally! I didn't want this to be one long story, so I broke it down into chapters. Sorry. I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Lets see what happens to these two unlikely pair in the next chapter! A Hiruma/Mamori story! Hehe**

**Hope you all enjoyed so far!**

**Lots of luv,**

_**-Joker and the Thief**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank every god out there that this empty head finally found a good idea for the second chapter. My mind went totally blank after the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.**

**Enjoy chapter 2, everyone!!**

**(IMPORTANT NOTE: In chapter one, you might notice that I made Hiruma's eye color blue, but it is in fact a more greener color (I swear it changes in every episode!) so don't be confused. And also, there is some harsh language (we can all thank Hiruma for that!) :D )**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hiruma was never one to be calmed by the simplest of things, but he couldn't help but feel almost completely placid during his visit in the showers. The shower room was large and vacant and the sound of cascading water touching the tile floor with the repeating _'tsap tsap' _sound echoed all around him. The sound was oddly comforting; like a lullaby for his raw nerves.

After finishing up in the shower, Hiruma found an extra pair of workout clothes in the supply closet. He took a white towel also, and draped it lazily around his neck while he grabbed his sugarless free gum pack and popping a slice in his mouth.

As soon as Hiruma slackened both his arms, a sharp spasm of light pain rippled through his right shoulder. He winced slightly, and raised his left hand to massage the aching joint. All the overtime practice they had been doing for the big game against Hakushu was now showing its effects.

The Deimon quarterback sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly being brought upon another mental subject that almost made him growl aloud.

_'Damn manager...always sticking her nose into where it doesn't belong...'_

The sudden thought made him stop walking. His eyes opened slightly but they were still glazed over in thought. _'...Well, it's easy to see that she's sorta trying, but for some reason I don't know why..._

_...sometimes I wonder about that fucking manager.'_

Hiruma continued to amble towards the main area of the large clubhouse, but before he entered he made sure to clear any sign of an unusual expression on his face. Didn't want to enter the room and get ambushed with a game of 20 questions by an over-worried-or-just-plain-nosy manager.

He slid the door open with his foot —a nifty little trick he had trained himself to do out of boredom— and analyzed the room as he entered slowly.

Everything seemed to be the usual; the slot machines aligned against the far wall, the strategy-table set comfortably near them with his laptop laid just how he left it, the large-screen TV mounted into another wall, the two large and over comfortable couches on the opposite wall, the fucking manager nestled and sleeping peacefully in the cushions of the couch...

Hiruma stopped his thoughts with a blink. Sleeping? Hiruma snorted a bit. So she actually did something that he told her to do without complaint. _'That's a first', _he thought comically. He continued to stare at the tranquil form of the girl, suddenly finding some unknown erratic fascination in the way she slept, in the way she breathed soft and slowly through her parted lips, the way a whispery moan was heard with every other intake of air she took...

The thought ended instantly with Hiruma's sudden physical jerk backwards. He stumbled a few steps back in a dazed sort of way, feeling very astounded with himself. _'What the fuck was that?' _He raised two fingers and massaged the bridge of this nose. "I must be more tired than I thought..." he whispered.

"Mmm...it's mine..."

The voice made Hiruma practically jump in the air like a frightened cat. His attention whipped to the sleeping girl on the couch who suddenly shifted onto her side.

Her nose twitched slightly. "...nngh...my creampuff..."

Hiruma starred at her for a few seconds, then snorted humorously.

_'Dreaming about creampuffs...so fucking typical.'_

Checking the clock on the wall, Hiruma sighed irritably as it read 10:37pm. Usually he finished, saved, and closed all his work on the laptop by 11, but with the sudden distractions in the late evening, it would take him at least until 1am to finish all the documents and information he had progressed throughout the day. So, walking over to the strategy table, he sat down in one of the chairs around it, propped his feet on the table, and put his laptop in his lap and began his work.

Minutes of ear-ringing silence passed. Hiruma relaxed his body a bit. He was just starting to adjust the silence...when suddenly...

"N..No...please..."

The sound of busy fingers on a key board paused instantly, and aqua-colored eyes rose from the screen of the laptop to stare curiously at where the sound came from. He watched as Mamori turned to lay on her back and her head turned once with a twitch of her eyebrows.

"No...m'why the creampuffs..."

Hiruma blew a blue bubble, and it popped seconds after. _'Stupid manager'. _His eyes returned to the screen along with his speedy typing.

_TICKA TICK TICKA TICK TICK TICK TICKA_

_'Keh...Contract Law? Kekeke, stupid bastard Orimokato...like I'm gonna give his ass something in return? Who does he think he's dealing with? We'll just see—"_

"Mnng...no, not mine..."

Hiruma felt his eyebrow twitch, but ignored it. _"We'll just see what you think when I flash those pictures of your 'business trip' to your wife...or should I say, 'hotel with those drunken floozies' you sick perverted—'_

"Bad creampuffs...don't pick on Sena..."

An irritated sigh and a few grumbled profanities, but yet again it was ignored. _'All I have to do is send some copies through your fax, and you'll be crying to me by tomorrow morning, won't you? Kekeke, the son of a bitch is lucky I won't just go ahead and send them while he's in a meeting and watch his whole business crumble. I'm feeling extra charitable today, so—'_

"...hmmnn...delicious creampuff..."

Something snapped. He was sure of that. And a good guess would be the restrainer that held his nerves because the second it broke, his anger flared red. He slammed his laptop shut and threw it on the table. He stood with his back rigid and his fists clenched. His lips were slowly pulling back into a growl.

_'Obviously I'm not gonna get any fucking work done with that annoying babbling! My god, she's even loud when she's asleep!'_

Slowly, he walked over to the couch until his shadow almost swallowed her whole form. What would be the best way to wake a person up, he wondered. Something Gentle and cooing? Fuck no. Enjoyable and entertaining to one acting to wake up the other? Maybe. Loud, spastic, and heart-stopping? Kekeke, just up his alley.

Hiruma snickered at the thought of waking the manager with one of his trusty machine pistols. After all, she was apart of the team, and following that logic, she'd be treated like the rest of the team; meaning an ass full of lead if ever pissing off one Hiruma Youichi.

A very soft, very feeble noise stopped Hiruma's actions to retrieve his firearm. His ears twitched and he turned back to see the sleeping manager tossing a bit in her sleep. Traces of any peaceful sleep were gone, and the mumblings of delicious creampuffs were replaced by whimpers and sharp breathing. Hiruma could only stare in a stupor at the visible reactions Mamori's dreams had caused. Her fists were clinching the couch, her feet were twitching as if they were running from an unknown fear, and her jaw trembled slightly.

_'A nightmare...'_

Hiruma shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. Something about seeing her in this state erupted something foreign within him. It wasn't quite pity, but it made him uncomfortable...maybe even a bit angry, even though there was no one or nothing around to be angry at.

Taking in a long slow breath, Hiruma decided that the idea of a spastic wake-up call to his manager was a bit overboard, so he decided to go with something simple. He sat down by her feet and grabbed her shoulders gently to lift her closer to him.

He shook her shoulders a bit. "Oi, wake up, fucking manager." He called quietly.

She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. So, he shook her a bit more. "Hey, I said wake up!" he called a bit louder.

After a moment of no response, he started to get impatient. He shook her a bit harder. "Fucking manager!"

Mamori blinked a few times, her eyes glassy with sleep. "Uh..."

Hiruma stared back at her quizzically. "Oi, 'bout time you—"

"DON'T EAT ME!!"

_POW_

Many colorful stars and dots bubbled and bounced through Hiruma's vision, followed by blunt pain on the right side of his jaw. His back met the cold tile floor faster than his mind could register and he didn't even bother to get back up with the increasing pain of his jaw mainly on his mind.

Mamori, having now fully waken up, stared around the room in total alarm. She was sure she felt something when she swung her fist...

She just happened to look down, and at the site of Deimon's quarterback; one Hiruma Youichi, laying on his back with his hands cupping his mouth in a painful expression, every caring nerve in her body instantly switched to action mode.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori dove from the couch and was at his side in an instant. "Oh, Hiruma-kun! I'm so sorry!" She put a hand on his shoulder to help him sit up. His hand rubbed over his wounded jaw, and he gave her a look that would have been pure hate had it not been laced with pain.

"Damn...y'know, for a chick, you can sure deck a guy pretty fucking hard." He grumbled out.

"I didn't mean to." she replied meekly. "Here, let me see your face." Before Hiruma could retort a reply, one of her hands had pulled away the hand that cupped his face and pinned it to the ground, the other gently gripping his chin. His breath hitched once he felt the cool hands touch his heated skin. It felt...strangely nice...so nice that a thought of nuzzling into the soft hand didn't seem as a bad idea.

Mamori winced slightly at the red mark on the right part of his jaw. It looked a bit puffy and slightly swollen. _'Jeez, I did __that__?!' _she couldn't help but be a little proud at how strong she was...or had become thanks to her training-for-support with the other teammates.

She brought herself out of her thoughts to realize that she wasn't looking at Hiruma's reddened jaw anymore, but everything but that. Her eyes scanned over all of his chiseled jaw, making their way to his pale lips, that sharp nose, the smooth and pale skin that had somehow been spared from the hot rays of the afternoon sun, and her vision brushed through his aqua-colored eyes before her attention directed her to his hair. The usual blond spikes that he wore like a trademark were damp and hung around his face wildly; his irregularly long and pointed ears poking out from the sides in a way that she could only describe as adorable.

Mamori realized that she'd never seen Hiruma like this. Long, damp hair and...caught off guard would be the best way to describe it. But strangely, Mamori found this image of him better than what he usually looked like. She found this deeper side of him...handsome...more realistic to the Hiruma that was kept in the shadows.

"Wow..."she whispered

Hiruma narrowed his eyes a bit. "What was that?"

Mamori gasped. _'I __did not__ just say that out loud! Oh no! Now he's looking at me weird! Think, Mamori, think!'_

"I uh...eh...I mean..._wow! _I guess I don't know my own strength! Hehe, I'll just...go get you some ice!" Mamori left her position next to Hiruma and dashed to the large red cooler on the other side of the room, opening it to take one of the very many bags of ice —used for aching joints and overworked muscles after every grueling practice— and hastily made her way back to kneeling beside him.

She laid the ice pack on his sore jaw, glancing briefly at his widened eyes and quickly noting how much at that moment he looked like a small child that had just been slapped by their parent for the first time. A very strange, out-of-nowhere look that was soon followed by a very noticeable pink tint of his cheeks.

_'No way...'_

_SLAP_

The small pouch of ice smacked the wall with a _clap, _the impact of the ice and wall causing a hole in the bag and ice pebbles landing everywhere.

Hiruma backed away, giving a malicious glare as some sort of defense. "Get that shit away from me! I don't need it!"

Mamori stared at her hand that had been slapped away harshly, then to the scattered ice upon the floor, and finally at the heated glare of her captain's eyes.

Her eye twitched. And all hell broke lose.

"You jerk! What was that for!?"

"I told you! I don't need that shit on my face!"

"It's ice to help the swelling, you moron!"

"I know that! I didn't ask you to do that. You're the moron, fucking manager!"

"_I'm _the moron? _You _were the one who just pitched a hissy fit and slapped the bag out of my hand!"

"Well, if you hadn't punched me so hard--"

"I told you I didn't mean to! I was having a nightmare!"

"About being eaten by creampuffs? Honestly, who dreams about crazy shit like that? And you call me the psychotic one! Time to lay off the sweets, damn manager."

"Ooooh, I can't stand you! You're such a...a...an ass!"

"Oh, so your baring your fangs at me finally, eh? I'm _so _scared! Whaddya gonna do, fucking manager?"

"Oh, I'll show you what I--!"

_BOOM!_

A loud clap of thunder roared, the sound blocking out everything else for a split few seconds. The lights flickered faintly as the clubhouse shook with the sound.

Once the beastly roaring of the thunder settled, the sound of heavy rain pelted the roof, followed by an eerie howl of strengthening wind.

The clubhouse was left in silence. Hiruma's ears twitched at the sudden severe weather around them. He whistled. "Damn, this came out of no where. The weather guy said it wouldn't rain for at least another few days...keh, what bullshit."

Mamori bit her bottom lip, her fingers forming into tight knuckles at her sides. These and the uneasy look that glinted in her eyes all didn't go unnoticed by the devil quarterback, who scrutinized every detail in her movements.

"Oi, what's with you?"

Her eyes widened and looked straight at him. Her head shook softly. "I'm fine...it was just so random that--"

_CRRRACK BOOM!_

Mamori's shoulders hitched. "EEEEH!" her yelp of surprise startled him more than the boisterous crack of thunder. He noted how her knees began to wobble slightly and her teeth chattered.

She started to resemble the fucking pipsqueak for goodness sake!

This had Hiruma's curiosity peaked at it's maximum. Just a moment ago she held the look of pure murderous rage towards him...he was sure she was going to continue this brawl like every other argument she never let drop —obviously intended on winning like most females try to do— but in a single moment, that lust-for-Hiruma's-blood look had turned completely around.

"Don't tell me..." the gears in his complex mind started to churn, "...you're scared of storms?"

In return, Mamori casted him a half-hearted glare. "Not _scared! _I just...the sound of thunder makes a bit uneasy. It...It always has..." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was embarrassed, but he wasn't sure if it was from having to tell him something so humiliating or openly showing fear about something so childish.

Never in his life had Hiruma felt so..._stupid..._as he did at this moment. He knew almost everything about Mamori Anezaki. The personal profile he had of her stated everything about her...well almost everything. Hell, they worked side by side on the American Football team of Deimon! Surely something would come up about this! But somehow he had missed it; let it slip past his lanky fingers like sand. He should have noticed it during the game with the Bando Spiders and the Ojou White Knights. Those storms had been fierce and yes, he did notice her troubled expression, but probably just assumed it was from the stress of the games.

_'Why hadn't I noticed it sooner!?'_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hiruma was taken aback at the sudden harsh tone Mamori's voice had taken on. "You shouldn't play so innocent, Hiruma-kun...I already know that this is perfect blackmail information you can use against me."

Hiruma blew another bubble, his eyes casting down to the floor. "I guess I could..."

The bubble popped and he started on another one.

"But I'm not."

It was Mamori's turn to be taken aback. She watched his expression with widened eyes. "Huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "There's no point behind blackmailing someone's fear. You blackmail to _cause_ fear. Therefore, it's pretty useless to blackmail you for being scared of thunder. And besides..."

To surprise Mamori even further, he looked at her straight in the eyes, those demon-like slits of greenish blue now glowing with uneasiness.

"I maybe a heartless bastard, but I'm not that fucking twisted...you can't help it, right? Thunder is inevitable after all..."

It may have been the thunder, or it may have been from her devilish companion, but Mamori felt a knot in her throat, could feel the tears prick her eyes. Being too embarrassed, she kept her small fear well hidden from everyone, even Sena and her mother. She never wanted to be looked down or made fun of, so she handled it herself.

But to be told that her fear was usual; was something understandable by the devil himself caused her to feel not so self conscious about it. The way Hiruma spoke of it, it sounded...so simple...like it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"H...Hiruma-kun..." she sniffled

"Hey! Why are you crying!?" Hiruma pointed a long finger at her. "I didn't say you could cry, fucking manager! So quit!"

"Thank you...Hiruma-kun." She smiled gently while rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

Hiruma could feel a tug at his gut, and strangely, it didn't feel so bad. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't go all mushy on me. I get enough of that from the fucking fatass."

Mamori giggled a bit, and he smirked.

_CRRRACK BOOOM!_

The clubhouse went pitch black after the monstrous roar of thunder.

"EEEEEEH!"

"Fuck! Calm your ass down!"

"I can't see anything!"

"No shit! The storm knocked off the power. And—Oi! What the hell just touched me!?"

"Sorry, I was trying to feel around."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you felt _something_. Stay there and I'll feel around for a flashlight."

"EEEH! You grabbed my butt, you perv!"

"Dammit, I didn't mean to! Watch where you park your big ass, damn manager."

"Oh, just shut up and look for a flashlight!"

_THUMP_

"Fuck!"

"Are you okay, Hiruma-kun!? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I just banged my damn knee."

_BOOM!_

"EEEEH!"

"Ack! What the hell are you doing!? Let go of me!"

"No!"

_SLIP_

_THUD_

_'...'_

The lights began to flicker until they came back on with full power. The room was silent for a while as the rain continued to the peck the rooftop insanely.

Mamori moaned a bit from the pain of her head colliding with the tile floor when she slipped and fell backwards, guessing that the ice from the bag had melted and she just so happened to step in one of those small puddles of water.

She tried to move her body, but a heavy weight pinned her down. _'What...?'_

From right above her, there was deep throated moan and some movement. At this, her eyes shot open only to see a mess of blond hair.

_'Oh my...'_

She could feel Hiruma's body laying over top of hers. His hands clamped onto her hips, his shoulders laying limp on her stomach, and most embarrassing of all was that his head laid right on her breasts. Her legs twitched a bit, but she found that they were wound around his hips...meaning that he was between her legs!

Shivers cascaded up her spine, causing a hitch in her breath. Her face was burning with a red hot blush.

The devil on top of her moaned again, and she could hear his gasped words:

"Oh shit."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm finished! That took so long! And so much brain power! I really hope you all will enjoy this! **

**I hope I'm better at cliffhangers than I am at endings. Hehe.**

**Sorry to any if it felt a bit rushed. My brain was dying and I had to kinda hurry before I got a major headache. **

**Lets see what happens on the next shocking chapter of Locked In! Who knows? Maybe we'll get to see something about Hiruma's mysterious childhood!**

**PS: Constructive Criticism is are very appreciated to me, so feel free to review anything about my story!**


End file.
